


Super? Yeah right.

by AllyA76



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyA76/pseuds/AllyA76
Summary: After Olivia's Grandmother passes she finds out a secret that her grandmother kept from everyone. She was a superhero, leaving the legacy to Olivia. After moving into her grandma's old house she finds a lair and begins her journey of becoming a hero. This road has many twists and turns and Olivia's trust will be tested.





	Super? Yeah right.

Standing over the casket Olivia wiped the tears from her face. Looking down upon her dead grandmother's face the memories of summers at her house. Spending time in the kitchen learning all her recipes and hearing all the stories of the town's hero Solar Flare. Olivia took her seat in the front row waiting for the funeral service to begin.

After watching the casket slowly lower into the ground she stepped forward grabbed a handful of freshly dug soil, held it to her chest for a moment, and threw it down upon the dark wood of Eliza's final resting place. Olivia walked away and sat on a bench silently sobbing. Her great aunt Mirabelle came up to her. "Hey kiddo, there's something Liz wanted you to have." came her soft voice placing a box in her hands. " It was the most important thing she owned. She specifically asked that it be given to you." A small smile dawned on Olivia's face as she stared at the box wondering what was in it. Olivia gave a small nod as a thank you as she headed back to her jeep for the hour-long drive home. Getting her driver's seat she stared at the box. It had a small lock on the front preventing it from being opened.

" What is this? This is stupid why give me a box with a lock on it but no key?" She shook her head and placed the box in her bag throwing it in the floorboard of the passenger side. Starting up her jeep she started the drive home. Sitting in silence she remembered something her grandmother given her years ago when she was a little girl.

As the sun began to set on the last day of her summer vacation at her grandparent's house Olivia, Ava, and their older brother Hunter were called back into the house for dinner. Walking into the house the children took off their shoes and went to wash their hands. After dinner when they were all in bed, Hunter had already fallen asleep, their grandmother told them a story to help them fall asleep. A story of a hero, someone who would risk their own lives to save others, a story of Copalis Beach's Solar Flare. As the tale came to a close Ava had fallen asleep as Olivia sat crosslegged on the bed engrossed in this hero. " I'm gonna be a hero one day, do you think I can nana?" Asked Olivia as she imagined being a hero to people in need.

"Of course you can Liv, anyone can be a hero." Liz smiled, " In fact," She took her key-shaped necklace off and put it around Olivia's neck. "keep this with you and I will guaranty you will be a hero." Liz walked out leaving a small Olivia clutching the necklace while falling asleep.

Parking the car Olivia walked into her home noticing everything packed into boxes she made her way into the kitchen meeting up with her parents and twin sister Ava and younger other Lucus. "Hey, do you know where the little key necklace nan gave me is?" getting a collective no from her family she headed up to her room. Knowing they were moving into her late grandmother's home she had most of her belongings packed up. Not wanting to dig everything out she decided to take everything out and find the necklace after the moved.

"Hey, Liv honey we need you to stay the night at nan's old place tonight." Yelled her father from the kitchen. "There's some money on the counter for food for tonight. We'll be moving the rest of the stuff over tomorrow." He informed going back to packing.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow I guess." She confirmed as she grabbed the money from the dining room table and headed out of the house. Getting in her car Olivia drove over to her new home. Parking in the large driveway in front of the house she entered locking the door behind her. She headed upstairs to her new bedroom. The walls were painted a soft lilac color, spinning around taking in her childhood room her eyes lad on her large dresser. A large wooden box with her family crest sat on top of the dresser, nudged into the corner against the wall. Seeing it Olivia walked over to it opening the top and looking inside finding the necklace she was looking for. It's silver glow captivating her thoughts in an almost trance-like state. She picked it up and examined it hoping that this would be the key to unlock the box she was given. Picking it up and carefully examining it, it looked as if it would fit the boxes lock.

Placing the key into the boxes lock and turning it, Olivia audibly gasped as the box opened with a small pop. opening it wider a strange white light came from inside blinding her for a few seconds. Opening her eyes, the light had dimmed, she stared in awe of the simple silver bangle that was inside the box. picking the bracelet up she placed the box down studying the details on the bracelet. Dozens of memories flooded her mind of her grandmother wearing it every time she would see her. Noticing that the bracelet was too small to fit over her hand to rest around her wrist, she saw the keyhole on the bracelet itself. She placed the same key as before into the bracelet it opened almost in half. Right before putting on the bracelet, she noticed something written on the inside of it, "To eliminate the dark I will become the light". Placing her wrist into the now opened bracelet tears began to form in her eyes as this was now the only thing that she had that was her grandmas. closing the bracelet around her wrist she felt a sudden surge throughout her entire body. she was drawn to her closet, pushing open the door she walked to the back wall and placed her hand onto it. A panel lit up under her hand and a sliding door opened onto what looked like a slide leading almost straight down. not knowing what was going on she tried to turn and walk away but she was pulled back to the door by her wrist and tripped down the slide.


End file.
